Dreamscaper
by Genowar
Summary: (Sequel to Undertail Origins) Where did Mj go? What awaits him? Why did he leave Tet? And... is there more going on in the multiverse then we think... As Mj go's through the dreams of others he starts to see the cracks of a dark plot there's not much time. So pick up your blade and fight for your humanity
1. Prologue: Ink

**_Ok Hi there one and all My name Is Genowar and welcome to... This hellhole I guess anyways hope you all enjoy it_**

 **There are many legends out there in the world but no matter how great they are they always get replaced with another story ah forgive me my name is Geno and I will be your storyteller today it all began long ago in one of the many universes A genocide like no other and a hero waiting to end the tail**

I sighed looking at my watch 102 resets must be a pretty bad player

"it's time for my special attack." I heard sans say so they got to the end of the fight looking back I see Asgore getting ready on his end this is gonna get messy and here we are the child of monsters approaches

"Hey there buddy." I said in an annoyed voice

"You uhh killed a lot of good folks you know." I glanced to the side they approached I held up a finger and they stopped

"You hear that... That is the sound of someone who is about to get their ass kicked." I smirked as they glared at me

"Just who are you?" The kid asked

"Me? Well, I'm Mj Freelancer and today I'll be your executioner." 30 blades appeared behind me

"Come on show me what you can do." They launched at me only for a blade to hit there soul "...Congrats kid you have made a great enemy today."

No healing items there wearing the apron but they seemed shocked for every move I make so I really am playing this right I smirked as there Hp hit 1

"Where the heck did you get all that power?" They asked suddenly I shrugged

"Ehh Hell if I know."

"Are you even human?" Shadows covered my eyes " _ **No**_." Silence filled the air

"You could destroy them all in a second why not join me."

"As tempting as that sounds." I sighed "I have the disease it's really contagious it's called stupidity. How is it contagious you might ask well that's easy your fighting me aren't ya?" with that the battle continued

Their knife finnaly stabbed into me they grinned that crazy grin of there's but it faltered as they saw what appeared above my head **-1**

"Kid you've been up against monsters for a while now... But those ones were kind but me I kinda have no mercy when it comes to this crap." well over a billion resets god knows how long we've been at this determination can only last so long they crumpled to the ground I took a glance at the sky seeing them leave I smiled and then the flower showed up

"They'll be back you know."

"I know."

"Your an idiot." Flowey stated,

"Your one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Your the one that let them get this far Flowey you could have killed them the second they entered here but no. You took your sweet time to kill them giving the goat lady the perfect chance to stop you." I glared at Flowey and it was returned that is until a skeleton fell from the roof

"HOLY SH*T!" I panicked realizing it was ink

"Uhh Ink buddy you ok?" He gave a thumbs up but he remained on the ground he said something but it was muffled

"Uhh say again?" He got up

"Just fine just checking on all of the universes and realized that you are in the wrong one." I gave him a deadpan look

"It took you 2 years to figure that out?"

"Give me a break there are way too many universes to search through." Ink groaned

"hmm well you seem different." I commented,

"There's more than one Ink Mj." Ink shot back I laughed

"Ya ya, I guess everyone is still way! Too used to the canon Ink... So what universe am I supposed to be in exactly?" Ink smiled

"Come on I'll show you." "Why do I always get stuck with the mysterious types?" I grumbled as a portal opened


	2. Chapter 1: Rock, Paper, Scammer

"Huh, so this is the multiverse... I honestly expected it to be more chaotic."  
I commented Ink glared at me

"Don't you dare jinx it."

I smirked, "What I would never do that I mean it is a Sunday right?"  
"Uhh ya but what does that has to do with anything?"

"...You really don't know that much about me do you?"  
"Well unlike everything else in this multiverse I have seen nobody create you Mj. It's like you are a wild card in all of this madness."

"So because you haven't seen someone create me means you know nothing about me?" Ink sighed  
"It's a lot more complicated than that." he then looked right below us...  
Oh right stupid me I forgot to tell the readers what this place looks like well there's a lot of paper... yellow everywhere and black ink about to stab me in the chest

"Wait a second." I rolled to the side just as the ink stabbed at me "Can I ever catch a freakin break!?"  
"No." Ink sighed I punched Ink in the face dogging more black ink  
"Can you please stop trying to kill me?"  
"Hey, I'm not doing anything." Ink says looking around ok then he's not the one attacking me it could be the kid...  
no, the flower would have been in there way and if they did take the time to kill that flo- I ducked as the black ink went over my head

"Uhh as much as I like being nearly killed where is the universe I'm supposed to be heading to ink?" I called out  
he pointed below us drawing on the ground he made a path for me  
"I owe you, one man!" I called out  
"Just don't fuck anything up in there."  
"You are asking a lot out of me!" I shot back with that I jumped into a paper into the universe where I belong... Or that is what I wished happened

Why do you leave?

"Because 1 I can 2. I don't care about any of this and 3. Shit will always go down

Do you have any fear?

I sighed "I don't know do you have a reason for these questions?"

Mj Freelancer your legend began long ago you do not belong in this realm.

"...so help me if you try to murder me I will scream." A bright light appeared in front of me

Enter the door Mj and you will be returned to your true world

"And if I refuse?"

Then you can enter the other world and see all the suffering that is caused by your presence

"...do you have a hand?"

What?

"A hand you know so we can rock paper scissors this."

I do have a hand

"Ahh nice let's go then rock paper scissors."

I won

"guess that means I stay."

What no.

"What we never said what would happen if we won."

YOU SON OF A BI-


	3. Chapter 2: Jm and the Flower

**If you guys are enjoying the story then why not check out skybound it just got released on my wattpad account it's the same name as my account here anyways with that said enjoy the chapter**

Ugh ok whoever created falling needs to get a stern talking to... then again I guess talking doesn't work all the time

 _"Why are you doing this_ anyways _?"_

 _"Honestly I just want to see the true end."_

 _"Heh I've seen some sick players but you take the cake."_

 _"You're not any better."_

 _"Ehh at least I'm not killing off an entire race."_

I think that was reset 307 hehe ya that was also the best death oh look there's the ground everything's gonna go black right oh yep there it is

Waking up in a black void isn't the strangest thing I've seen but am I seeing doubles?

"Your finnaly here."

"So what am I gonna get some chosen one crap here or."

"Mj."

"Are you gonna try to kill me or could it be-"

"Mj."

"Are you in love with-"

The mirror punched me in the face "CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!"

I smile "You're asking a lot out of me." the mirror groans "So what are you anyway?"

"My name is Jm." I glance to the right

"Wow, my named spelled backwards real original author." I look back at Jm "So what your just the dark side of me?

"Technically that is every side of you. I am your rational thought and serious side."

"So not the sane side." Jm sighs "He's around here somewhere. Oh, there he is!"

Ya, he's huddling in a corner "Uhh is he ok?"

"No." "That's fair. So why am I here anyways?" I ask slouching

"Oh ya, that honestly, I have no reason to bring you here. I think you just showed up from hitting your head." Jm said

"Then why did you say I'm finnaly here as if you were expecting me to show up?"

"I panicked you trying making an intro line when the only company you get is that mess over there!"

he's got me there "Anyways Mj what do you know about your universe?"

"Absolutely nothing!" I say cheerily Jm sighs "Well I guess it can't be helped I got a basic idea of what this universe is about."

"And how do you know that?" "Plot devices." "That's fair."

"It's supposed to be a pacifist timeline and Frisk is already heading around the area doing his or her... they never really tell us the gender."

"Just keep going." "Right Frisk is going along doing their own thing but there's something different about this timeline. The dreams of the monsters or as most people call them nowadays nightmares there holding them back your job is to get them all together beat the nightmares out of them and don't die."

"I can do the first one and the second one I cannot promise the third one, however."

"I'll take what I can get with you. Now then off you go meet the flower or whatever." I groan at the thought of remeeting Flowey

"GAH PAIN!" I yelled ok whoever created wait a second didn't I say something like this at the beginning of the chapter god dame it author! Right right heading through the ruins then again the kid is heading out so I don't think I'll run into the flower "Howdy."

Shit "...Where are the scissors when you need them?"

Flowey kept his nice face on "hmm your new to the underground aren't ya."

"Well, no shit it's not helping that the first person I meet down he is a Fucking talking dandelion."

Floweys grin faltered but he put it back on "Golly you must be so confused."

I start walking away "Ya no I'm not dealing with this."

"H-Hey get back here you idiot!"

"Hmm, a nice idea but I think I'm gonna pass."

bullets surround me "Flower do you have a death wish?"

Flowey said something but I tuned it out seeing it was nothing I care about let's see goat moms probably still ahead of me so I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands

"Fire." A fireball hit floweys face and he was shot back "What did you think of my mixtape?" I smirked as I walked into the next room and touched the star seeing the usual message

"Hmm, so I can still save that's good I guess." I sigh looking behind me I see the flowers gone guess I should keep my guard up not sure if he will attack again in this timeline

"Welp I guess I should get a move on to jog, run or to walk." I noticed the flower poping up and more bullets appere "Running it is!" There are alot of screams afterwords


	4. Chapter 3: Bladeborn

**An: Hey there everyone hope your enjoying this please leave a review if you wish to it helps out a lot... Just uhh no mean ones kinda impact me more then I would care to admit but ya anyway there's not much to say about this chapter so I'll let you get to it**

"So let me get this straight you make these spider doughnuts with spiders?"

The spider in question nodded "...I'll take 37 and a half."

"Your sick." Both me and spider laugh oh your back nice don't worry about the whole thing going on here just more antics that you missed

"So do you guys have an inn or anything?" "Nope, nothing of the sort you should go to Toriels house that would be the best place to find somewhere to sleep."

I frown in though my job is to fix these nightmares but Toriels nightmares could be of losing another child I doubt fixing the nightmare only for another child to leave would help UGH there has to be some way to fix this!

I say goodbye to the spider smiling but still wary because you know I just escaped a flower "So what is the plan?" I jumped and looked around seeing no one

"The heck?"

"It's me you moron."

I rolled my eyes "Wow 'me' very specific"

"Don't you even try that bullshit Mj I am literally the other half of you you can not outsmart me."

I smirk "Is that a challenge?"

"Don't you dar-"

I smack myself in the face with full force sending me into the ground into another layer of the ruins

"OW!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I can see now that was a mistake."

I groaned in pain getting up "But hey got ya."

"Did you really just do that to prove me wrong?"

I sigh "Pretty much tho it did get us some intrusting results."

I look around this new area never been here before while looking around I see shards of metal wait a second those look like

"Ah shit."

"That could be a problem."

"Wow, you think." I roll my eyes

"What should we do?"

"Ehh hope we find a different blade I guess." Looking around a bit more I see were in a straight narrow pathway I turn around to see a door

"Guess we should give that a shot." I walk over to the door and see a completely empty house

"Uhh hello?" Nothing

"Something feels wrong here. Mj check out the area." I nodded in understanding and checked around the house seems fine a bit messy but overall fine as for the outside

"...Ya no I fucking quit." Jm says I grit my teeth seeing the dust

"Who would do this?" I tried to pick up the dust in my hands that's when I realized it was only a few specks

"How am I only noticing that now?" I wonder aloud most people would think it was natural dust but I glance out the door seeing more of it

"...There was a massacre." I frowned

"An attempted Genocide?" Jm asked I shrugged

"Looks that way must have been a failed one."

"That house looks to be right under Toriels I think there was a bed in there too." Jm said out loud a perfect nightmare hunting spot guess we got lucky

"Ehh good enough for me what time is it right now anyways?"

"You're expecting me to know the answer to that?"

"Fair point." I smile

"Do you think the old guy that lived here would mind us sleeping here?"

"Oh ya 100%"

"Ehh he'll get over it." I smile as soon as I hit the bed I collapse

A black void "What is with me and going into black voids?" I wonder out loud yet again

"My child no come back inside!" I hear Toriel yell

"Why what are you so afraid of?" I ask her eyes widened I turn around only to be face to face with king fluffybuns himself or uhh a black version of him

"Oh Crabs." he swung his triton down I dodged to the left Toriel screamed I reached for my blade

"Oh wait." The shards this is bad I took a direct hit when the smoke cleared my left eye flashed red

"ok... Now I'm mad." he swung his Triton again I grabbed it and kicked him in the gut he was shot back he glared at me I smirked

"Come on show me what you can do goat man." He charged at me and thrusted I dodged to the left and time slowed

"As fun as this is not dieing sounds like a great idea if you ask me." the red light that came out of my eye went to my hand and formed a blade time resumed and I thrusted into his side he grimaced in pain and tried to hit me on the head only for me to block the blow

"Time to end this game. Bladeborn" A blade appeared in his right leg and his right arm my blade glowed red I shot forward one slash to the chest on the other leg one on the side of his face

Welcome to hell." I stabbed him in the chest and he vanished

"Huh kinda expected that to last longer." I sighed

"My My child?" Toriel seemed confused

I smiled at her and said "Hey don't worry you won't lose another one I promise." she nodded and then everything just faded out

 **An: For anyone who was wondering Mj is currently in the undertale yellow area not sure if it really is below Toriels house but ehh we'll just say it is for the sake of the stroy anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter**


	5. Chapter 4: Chains

**AN: And 2 reviews deleted! Why you may ask well besides the fact that they were flat out rude they are also outdated reviews. What do I mean by that well the original version of this story was complete and utter crap I can admit so I just stopped working on it in favor of a different title and once I got better at my writing. I came back here and Dreamscaper was born ya you know the story that no one asked for but anyways hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

There are many questions that ran through my mind when I woke up but the first one I asked is

"Wait a second wasn't I under the floor before?"

"Yes, Yes you were."

"Huh how the heck did I get up here?"

"...Talk to the author about that one."

"...I think I hate you."

"Didn't know you could think." I roll my eyes in response and looked ahead

"Guess I should get a move on then."

"You do that."

"How strange he seems to have no fear after all." A hooded man said

"I'm sorry I allowed him to enter I was a fool I promise I will destroy him."

"Don't worry about it. I mean it's fun to have a challenge. Mj Freelancer such a entrusting creation."

"Should we be worried?"

"No, Even if Mj beats all of the nightmares it will only delay the inevitable." The hooded man smirked "But why don't you go pay him a visit."

"I will never understand this hallway right here." I sighed

"Ehh it's a braching hallway you never really do understand these."

"Well that's reasureing." I rolled my eyes

"Remind me never to give you any information again." Jm growles

"Nope." I walked over to the tree to see a man covered in shadow

"Uhh... Hi?"

"You are a fool."

"Wow nice to meet you to."

"We have met before."

"You sure I think I would remember meeting a man in full shadow."

"Mj no you wouldn't." I glared at Jm

"You seem to be making progress. Unfortunately that is not ok." I smirked when he said that

"Oh and your gonna stop me?" The air seemed to stop

"No, Not yet at least I came here to warn you Mj. If you keep going on the way you are now."

"Let me guess I'm gonna have a bad time?"

"Heh No you won't even have the chance for that one. The fact of the matter is you will die." He vanished after he said that

"Ya... Dieing does not sound nice" I walked over to the star saving my progress "But not like I would stop anyways considering he has yet to make good on his threat." then I heard some footsteps

"It's you." Ah revenge of the goat mom got to play it safe

"Uhh who are you?"

"Wow nice save." Jm says sarcastically

"I saw you in my dreams." Ya I'm gonna keep calling her goat mom

"Uhh... That's kinda creepy." it's a valid response she must have just woken up or the author just got lazy I vote on the latter

She says nothing as she smiles "Well come here my child I have baked a pie for you."

I smile and take her hand wait a second me smiling ya there is definitely something wrong here I glance behind me and notice a speck of code leaving the area

"The Fu-" Goat mom glares at me "...uuuuuuge." I should check that out later

"He did not heed our warning what should we do?"

"Give him time Mj is a complicated creature. Currently the only reason to leave is our threat."

"Ya... You sure we can make good on that one?"

the man looks through a Crystal ball "I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"Well I'm going out." A portal opens

"Be wary. I think nightmere is reaching his limets why not pick him up while your out and about."

"Sure thing." with that he leaves the man looks back into the crystal ball

"Now then Mj. What secrets do you hold in that mind of yours."

I yawn "Huh that was a nice nap."

"We should get a move on Mj."

I frown "that's true but don't we need Goat mom to come with us?" We need to get them all together

"Do you have any idea how to do that besides breaking her heart?"

I frown "I've seen it done a few times but." I sigh I could try to talk her into it but it could do more harm then good I could start running no that wouldn't end well goat mom is way to fast for me

"So you have nothing."

"There has to be someway I can do this." I frown deep in thought now... Wait did anyone ever ask her to go with them

Jm listened in to my thoughts and facepalmed "Of course they did Mj!"

"And that's a fact right?"

"Well no but I'm pretty sure one of the 7 would have asked her."

"But there's the chance that the didn't." I pointed out

"Ugh fine go on try not my fault if you fail the mission." Jm growled

"Yay thanks buddy!

"Go to hell."

"Already there!" I should probably check out that code I saw floating away first but how to sneak past goat mom

In a dark void a being is wrapped in chains a smile appears on his face

"He's coming I can feel it." the chains Russel I glare at him

"Sorry but your not gonna get free I can promise you that." He laughed at me

"And you think you can stop him?"

"No. But I have to try I can't let you get out. I won't let you get out!" He burst into laughter

"Your a fool he is of the Freelancer clan you can not kill a Freelancer there are forever bound to the darkness it will drag him in soon enough and you be pulled in with him!" I glared at him

"No your the fool. I may not be able to kill you but I can keep you bound here for all of eternity."

"Heh then get to work hero but be wary that blade of yours seems to be very rusted." I punched him in the face

"I can't believe I'm wasting time talking to this bastard." I sighed and kicked him in the chest then looked over at the crystal ball

"Mj... I swear it I won't let this monster out of here."

I hum the pink panther theme as I sneak through the halls not the best method of sneaking but trust me it works I mean look here I am goat mom is looking right at me and

"I AM A LAMP!" She looks away actually thinking I am a lamp with that I walk away still humming that theme and outside we g-

"...What the actual fuck?" as soon as I get out of the door I am now gretted with a black void

"Uhh Mj." I look below me seeing the void grow closer

"SHIT!" I jumped back into the house and slam the door "That's not good." I comment seeing the door also becoming black

"My child is everything ok!?" Goat mom rushes over

"Perfect timing we got to go now!" I grab her hand and rush into the basement the blackness following close behind "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! Why me!?" The ruins door opened a hooded man waited for us holding it opened I didn't question a thing as I ran and now I am out of breath "Thanks for the save man."

"Don't worry about it."

"My child what was that?"

"Beats me all I know was that it was following us and it is very spooky."

"...it's the void."

"Pardon?"

"The void an inescapable prison a vicious monster is trapped there. A certain someone was saved from there nightmare and that was the key to let it move on."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You'll understand when the time comes

The rumbling stopped I turned around to see one of the chains has broken

"Hehehe you are a fool I will be free before long it's only a matter of time now."

I growl "I will not let that happen I will find a way to warn them I won't let you hurt any of them!" he smiles

"Well then be my guest give it your best shot Doctor Gaster."

"So what are you some kind of demon?"

"More of a observer I'm not supposed to get in your way."

"Then why are you here."

"Well let's just say the rules have changed a bit." I look at him raising an eyebrow "Well we have time tell us about it." oh he vanished "Why do they keep doing that!?"

 **An: And that's a wrap holy crap 2 chapters in a row I'm on a roll now then let's see what was I gonna OH RIGHT there's a poll on my profile now you guys should really check it out it's pretty neat and get this the fanfiction here has been resposted on wattpad updates over there might be a little slow but hey I'll get around to them! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the chapter see in the next one Genowar Sobbing in a corner**


	6. Chapter 5: Flowey

***Glances around sees no one* "I'm just gonna put this here." *Light turns on he see's Mj.* "Your late." "...Shit."**

"My child." I sigh

"I guess this isn't the best time to say this but I don't think I caught your name." even though I know her name full well why do I still keep up this act Goat mom gasps

"What happened to all of the monsters in the ruins are they alright." shadows cover my eyes

"Trust me if they are alive in that thing there probably in hell." Goat mom looked at me

"You know something." I said nothing "Tell me." She growled

"...I don't think I told you my name." She glared at me "Mj Freelancer last of the MAGES. And there are some things that should not be told trust me on that."

"JUST TELL ME!" Fire magic appeared

"Sorry." a barrier appeared around me "Nothing personal really... there's just a personal grudge against monsters I have." I glance to the side

"So your racist?" Jm asked

"No, I am not racist I have a grudge against **All** monsters even human ones."

"That is not an excuse please tell me." tears started to come out of her eyes

"Sorry I can't."

"There is no way he really knows what's in here right?" Gaster asks

"He's Mj who knows."

"...What do you plan to do if you get out of here?"

"That's simple I plan to kill that brat and finnaly bring an end to all of these universes."

I decided to keep moving at this point I don't care whether or not goat mom follows me at all or not she'll head to the throne room just in time now here we approach Snowdin "Hmm how strange."

"Goddamit."

"You sure seem to know a lot kid."

"And you seem to enjoy stalking people Flowey."

Flowey glared at me but realized something "I never told you my name."

"...If you're smart you'll shut your trap."

"You think you can hurt me? You idiot." I raise a finger

"I'm gonna stop your right their buddy. You see here's the thing I could destroy this whole planet if I wanted to but you know why I don't?" Flowey said nothing "Unlike you, I actually bother to feel not just hold those feelings back."

"I'm soulless I can't feel anything."

"And yet you can cry you can be scared among many other things if I didn't know any better I would say the fact that you can't feel is just a mask you put on." Flowey had no response he dug into the ground I sighed "I hate that flower."

"Tell me about it."

"Well let's see it all started."

"I was kidding Mj." I sigh

"Gezz could have let that one go a bit longer you know." I walked to the exit for the ruins and gave it a good old push and

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!" Freaking god how does Frisk keep a neutral face during all of this?

"You have seen worse than this Mj." I sighed taking a glance at the bush nearby Alphys might be watching and if so I could use that to my advantage I decided to look ahead once again looking at the snow footprints there pretty fresh to. I must be moving faster then I thought

"So what are you going to do Mj?" I sighed

"I don't plan to do anything yet." A spare a glance at the cameras seeing the lenses zoom a bit "Still I guess I should keep an eye on my back no idea when that void will move again."

"Are you worried about Alphys?" Jm asked I decided to start walking after a reached the bridge I spoke once again

"Alphys is a scientist if I am right about something then she might be able to confirm it. The problem is she might not confirm it. I want to build a small sense of trust in her mind."

 **Ya ya I know I'm 47minutess late my bad really this is really the second time I had a schedule it's not really my thing so it will take me some time to get used to so sorry for the late update**


	7. Chapter 6: Encounter

**Here we are now that we have the whole set up ready it's time to get some real shit done hope you all enjoy this chapter there will be some stuff you won't understand in this chapter by the way it is still be reviled in a book called Skybound origins which is a wattpad exclusive so give that a read**

I look to the snow no that's strange there are 3 sets of footprints but only one set of them are fresh "Somethings not right here." I look up my eyes widened

 **"No way he wouldn't show up this soon."** I grit my teeth there's no mistaking it

"Well, now I didn't think you would show up this soon. Long time no see Mj." How is he alive

"Ulta... What the hell are you doing here."

"Can't your own brother say hi every once and awhile?" Ulta smirks I draw my blade

"You lost your chance to be my brother long ago." Ulta laughed

"Fair enough. But tell me do you really think you of all people can give them a truly happy ending?" he hasn't made any move to attack what is he planning I have to stall for time

"Who knows If I can but it would be wrong if I didn't try."

 **"What do we do Mj?"** give me some time I can find a way out of this I always do

"A good reason. But have you ever considered the one keeping them away from there happy end is you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You played the game before right?" Why is he even asking me this "So a while back you were a player Mj freelancer you were the only one stopping them from getting that happy end of theres. because you reset."

"Shut up." I growl

"Time and time again you reset jealous of how happy they are so." I charged at him he dodges to the left "Oh did a hit nerve?"

"...Leave now..."

"Heh, very well but you can't hide forever Mj." he warped away so there I stood breathing heavily

 **"Mj... Are you ok?"** I sent my sword away a sword of pure energy I really was mad there

"No." I look at the bridge in front of me right I have to catch up to Frisk I won't let him get to me

 **"Was he supposed to be there?" Another Mj asks**

 **"No, he was not Sky."**

 **"It was a rhetorical question Dust." Sky responded**

 **"Both of you shut up he might sense us." The main Mj glanced at them but they ducked under a bush**

 **"I must be hearing things..." Canon muttered and turned away**

 **"You almost got us caught Sol!" Sky yelled**

 **"I didn't say anything during that entire session."**

 **"Oh right sorry. Witch one was... Ah, You almost got us caught... we never nicknamed him..." Sky realized**

 **"Ori."**

 **"Huh?" Dust question**

 **"Call me Ori my full name is OriL"**

 **"Alright, then Ori welcome to our little stalking brigade."**

 **"For the last time Dust, we are not stalking canon!" Sol yelled**

 **"Were following a guy wherever he goes. I'm pretty sure that means were stalking him."**

 **"WAIT A FUCKING SECOND! WHERE THE HELL DID REN GO?!" Sol screams in anger the others start panicking as they search for ren**

Meanwhile in the core

 **"...How did I get here?" Ren asked**

 **An: Huh so we have a team of stalking Mjs... that's strange what could they be up to ah ignore me anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as well as the appearance from Ulta, see you all in the next chapter**

 **the chains started to rattle again the being smirked "You won't be able to hold me in here much longer Doc."**

 **"I won't have to not anymore I may be a fool but now I realize my best... No my only chance to stop you is that child there."**

 **The being started to laugh "And you believe Mj can seal me away once again?"**

 **"No, he can't seal you away." I stood up "But I know he can kill you."**


	8. Chapter 7: A Husk

I raise a brow hearing screams ahead "That's can't be good..." my mind traveled back to a certain child I fought... the red glint of there eyes reflecting in that knife of there's

 **Reset 20**

 **"You don't know when to give up do ya?" I smirked seeing them grip their knife tighter "You do realize the only reason your getting farther is because I'm letting you right?" they glared at me not buying it**

 **"I will cut you down just like the rest." I raised a finger**

 **"Ah, but you see that's the thing I'm not like the rest of them..." my left eye glowed crimson "You might be filled with DETERMINATION but me I'm not filled with it... It's more like I'm the original..." they shot off slashing at me as I jumped back kicking right into there knife them back right into a wall 3 blades appeared behind me as I landed blood coming out of my foot "You heard of the power of saving right... and you know your not the first one to have it soo that begs the question... If someone else had it surely someone must have created it right?"**

 **"And you claim to be that person?" Chara asked dogging my blades I waved a hand dismissing the idea**

 **"Me Nah," I closed my eyes "I do happen to know who could have done it, however..." he could feel the hands watching he glances to the side "But uhh that said you still haven't figured it out?"**

 **"What are you going on about?" the launched into the air swing downwards but their eyes widened when they were enveloped in a crimson glow**

 **"Here... I'll dumb it down for you." My eyes opened showing my right iris is now rainbow "I am DETERMINED." they get thrown back "I have waited so long for this." their soul turns dark blue as more blades shoot at them "For JUSTICE to be served." bullets fire off "But you still seem to PRESERVE through these attacks." It was now that Chara realized that Mj was screwing with them "But hey I guess that could just be the KINDNESS in my heart..." suddenly Chara stopped not knowing why "Ah wait a second..." Mj smiled "I forgot... I don't have any traits... nor do I have feelings... But I do have something that you seem to lack..." Chara glared at me "I know what battles I can win."**

 **Back at snowdin present time**

"Could it really be them... no to be a different one even if they saw us travel there is no way they figured it out still... if the kid really is killing then..." he could have screwed up everything before it began I grit my teeth moving forward and then a man fell out of the sky

"SHIT!" why the heck does he look like me... yep same cloaths although there is a bump on his head as well as a white scarf... why white?

"Uhh who are you?" he gets up dusting himself off turning around... we even have the same face

"Ah it's Canon what's going on." he smiled what the fuck is he talking about

"DAMN IT REN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY AWAY FROM CANON!" I head another voice I turn around to see yet another version of me significantly older he has a beard a grey cloak drapes from his black a flask is also there... something tells me that's stolen he sighs "Well no used getting to worked up over it... I suppose you have a lot of questions so go on ask away..." ya he's right I do have a lot of questions here's the first

"Do you guys have any food?"


	9. Mini Chapter: A World Of Hurt

"What no! Why would we have any food?" I shrug in response

"You just seem like the type that would have food on them?" the man has a dumbfounded face

"How do you even, Why would? whatever no we don't have food any other questions?"

"Who are you?"

"Sol, My name is Sol." Sol folded his arms

"Ok, why does that guy look like me?"

"Ever heard of alternate universes?"

"Ah ok, that explains a lot... Ok, last question." I close my eyes and open them they flashed red "Are you gonna keep following me because if you are."

"Yes, we are it's not because we like stalking you it's more so because most of the dangerous things in the multiverse seem to be after your head... So that makes you a magnet we need to use."

 **I don't understand anything about this**

"And what if I'm not ok with that?" I glare at Sol

"Won't matter to me I'll do it anyway." my glare remained

"I'll kill you." I stated calmly

"Heh ya go on see how that works out for ya. I should mention I come from a universe that focuses on your future... In other words, I already have more skill then you." well that sucks

"So there's nothing I can do to stop you?"

"Nope." I sigh turning around

"Fine whatever just keep on eye on that guy... Where did he go?"

"...DAMN IT REN!" with that Sol vanished

 **Well that was strange**

"No kidding... Kinda questioning my life choices."

 **Whoa, wait you have a life?**

"Touche."

 **So your not worried about that scream?**

"There's no reason to be. If this really is a pacifist timeline then we could just assume that someone got snow thrown at them... or that one dude fell into the water."

 **And what if it was something dangerous?**

I stopped suddenly and closed my eyes "Well... I guess they be in for a world of hurt."

 **An: Ya I know another short chapter kinda been low on ideas and wanted to wrap this segment up... That said the snow is still falling witch means that we have to keep walking? Oh, what was that sound... strange sounded like some trademark laugh**


End file.
